dungeonsiegefandomcom-20200223-history
Zaurask
The Zaurask were a sapient race created by the Utraeans to serve as slaves. Biology The Zaurask are a tribal race of reptillians who lives in the jungles and swamps. They are bipedal beings with yellow eyes and a long thick tail. Zaurask Claws, Fangs and Whackers have green lizard-like bodies with thick scales to protect their vulnerable body. Their green scales helps them to camouflage against the trees and green plains. Zaurask Slavemaster, Leaders and Slashers are slightly larger and usually have more darker scales than Zaurask Claws, Fangs and Whackers. They have shoulder pads to protect their shoulders. They carries a long sword and a tortoise shell-like round shield, showing their authority among others. Zaurask Hunters, Spines, Lightnings, and Rangers are gecko-like that have a slender body with grey scales and more smaller than their kinsmen. Their grey scales helps them to blend in with the rocks, ambushing their preys more easily. Despite their lack of physical strength, they are well trained to use their bow and arrows with deadly accuracy. Zaurask Incanters, Adepts, Seers, and Mages have a small body with green or reddish scales. Their unique features are the skull on their heads that used as a mask. To make up for lack of physical strength, they have immense use of magic. Their leader, Norrisom, is unique and definitely unmistakable. Norrisom have a gargantuan body with reddish scales and golden eyes. His immense frills covers the sides of his head, similar to frilled lizard. He have a row of spiny horns that runs from the tip of his snout, down along the spine and ends on the tip of his tail. Norrisom carries a large club that strikes fear into the hearts of men, strong enough to crush a man's skull like an egg. Zaurask society is tribal, and their shamans are adept at using the natural forces around them to attack their enemies. Their power and strength comes through physical combat, and most of their warrior caste bear scars obtained from skirmishes with Utraean or Hassat forces or from ritualistic combat training. Hardened fighters, the Zaurask are not to be trifled with. History Long ago, the Zaurasks were coaxed out of the jungles and swamps by the Utraeans thousands of years ago and subjected to Utreaen magic and devices and 'evolved' into the somewhat educated beings that called themselves the Zaurask. The Zaurask, were at first obedient and docile, agreeing out of innocence or ignorance to work for the Utraeans. But eventually they rose up against their masters, and many managed to free themselves from Utraeans rule. Those who tried but failed to escaped were quickly rounded up and enslaved in the mines and factories of the Utraeans cities. Zaurask hatred for the Utraeans and anything associated with them is deep rooted and hence any abandoned structures or cities that the Zaurask have managed to take over will be rife with broken and destroyed Utraean artifacts. The Zaurask society is a very tribal one with a shamanistic belief in the forces of nature and the power and strength that comes through physical combat. Most of the warrior caste of the Zaurask bears scars of some sort either from skirmishes with Utraean or Hassat forces, or through ritualistic combat training. Zaurask shamans are very adept at summoning creatures to fight for them and in using the natural forces around them to attack their enemies, as well as having normal combat and nature spell-casting ability. Military machine The Zaurask war machine is organized into four main categories of troop: basic infantry, elite infantry, archers, and mages. They typically do not wear much armor, thanks to their thick, scaly hides (which themselves are often worn as armor adventurers). List of Zaurask classes Zaurask clans found in the western half of the island, like those near Illicor and Jherkal's Crown, are rather poorly equipped; their melee combatants attacking with their claws and wearing no armor at all. Those found in Xulphae's Cove and in Fortress Emarard are better-armored and carry swords. Southern Utraean coast * Zaurask Claw (basic infantry) * Zaurask Hunter (archer) * Zaurask Incanter (mage) Jherkal's Crown *Zaurask Fang (basic infantry) * Zaurask Slavemaster (elite infantry) * Zaurask Spine (archer) *Zaurask Adept (mage) Xulphae's Cove * Zaurask Whacker (basic infantry) * Zaurask Leader (elite infantry) * Zaurask Lightning (archer) * Zaurask Seer (mage) Fortress Emarard * Zaurask Slasher (elite infantry) * Zaurask Ranger (archer) * Zaurask Mage (mage) Trivia * Most Zaurask units are subject to the Death Blast Glitch on Veteran difficulty or higher; the Whackers and up dropping the very nice Str 13 Tempered Blade. Category:Enemies Category:Dungeon Siege enemies Category:Races